


Taking Care of You

by LifeOfClaude



Series: Pasha and His Papa [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, BDSM, Bed-Wetting, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Little Space, Little/Caregiver, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfClaude/pseuds/LifeOfClaude
Summary: Pavel has an accident, so Leonard makes a suggestion. The two both end up discovering exactly what they needed from one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> This is my 5th McChekov age-play.  
> I wasn't initially writing more, but this is for user "jranger", who expressed they would enjoy Pavel in diapers.  
> I couldn't make it sexual, because I don't have any experience in the diaper part of age-play. This is purely fluff and emotional catharsis.   
> I have rated it as "explicit" because it is very much kink.  
> If you do not like this kink, DO NOT READ.  
> If you are a minor (under 18), DO NOT READ.  
> Thanks, and enjoy!

Leonard started awake. He was fairly sure that it was around 0200 hours in the morning, and he had just woken to the sound of someone crying; Pavel to be exact. He quickly ordered the lights on, and blinked as his eyes adjusted. Pavel was sitting on the bed beside him, sobbing. He had slept in his romper, and he was currently clutching his stuffed dog to his chest as he wept. Whenever Pavel was in his little space, and also upset, it could often be difficult to calm him down. Immediately, Leonard sat up in bed and pulled his lover into his arms. He hushed him, rubbing his back soothingly with one hand, and another stroking through his curls.

 

“What’s the matter, baby? Tell Papa what’s wrong,” he murmured.

 

Pavel pulled away and began to hiccup. “Papa I…” His lip wobbled. “I had an accident…”

 

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean, little one?”

 

Pavel was bright red. “Is sorry Papa… Didn’t mean to… Wet the bed, Papa…”

 

Leonard sighed. “Papa warned you about having all that juice before bed, didn’t he?”

 

“Yes, Papa…”

 

“And who knows best?”

 

Pavel sniffled, wiping his eyes. “Papa knows best. I sorry. Are you mad at your baby, Papa?”

 

Leonard shook his head and scooped Pavel off of the mattress, placing him down beside the bed. He could now clearly see the large, wet patch of drying urine. He was also now unfortunately able to smell it. He tried really hard not to sigh, because Pavel was still looking rather upset about the whole thing. I mean, he knew that if this had happened in any other circumstance, Pavel would have been naturally embarrassed. However, this was very different, because he was currently regressing. In fact, he was probably in his little space because of the bed wetting situation.

 

He would deal with the soiled bed sheets later, he decided. For now, he needed to take care of Pavel. Leonard took a hold of his little boy’s hand, and then led him through to the bathroom. He sat him on the edge of the tub and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

 

“Papa’s not mad, little man. It’s okay. Accidents happen,” he smiled softly. “Now, come on. Arms up for me like a good boy,”

 

Pavel obeyed silently, obviously still very embarrassed and vulnerable. Leonard ran the bath for him, dumping in a bunch of bubble bath mixture they had recently bought on shore leave. He then undressed himself, and stepped into the bath, picking Pavel up and bringing him in with him. He sat down in the water and positioned Pavel in front of him so his back was resting against his chest. They sat like that for a while, Leonard stroking Pavel’s arms and cheek in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

 

“Papa?”

 

Leonard kissed the back of his head. “Yes, baby?”

 

“You’re the best Papa in the world… Thank you for not being mad…” Pavel all but whispered.

 

“Of course I’m not mad, little one. But, we really need to sort this out early. Way I see it, you have two options,”

 

“What, Papa?”

 

Leonard had been considering this for a while, though he had no idea how Pavel would respond to it. “Well,” he said, stroking Pavel’s hair. “You either stop having juice after dinner, or… We get you some diapers…”  
  
  
  
Pavel craned his neck to look up at Leonard with those big, green eyes. “D-diapers, Papa?”

 

“It’s entirely up to you, baby. But if you don’t want to wear them, we’ll definitely be cutting down on your juice intake before bedtime, okay?”  
  
  
  
“Leo,” Pavel cleared his throat, “Can we talk about this properly for a moment?”  
  
  
  
Leonard watched as his lover shifted forward in the bathtub so he was able to turn around and face him. He didn’t look upset or angry or any other negative emotion; he just looked really… Unsure. He studied Leonard’s face for a moment, like he was trying to figure something out. Apparently he couldn’t, though, because he let out a near frustrated sigh.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Leonard asked.  
  
  
  
Pavel blushed. “Is this something you would like, Leo? For me to wear diapers? I have never mentioned it before, so I assume it is a fantasy of yours,”  
  
  
  
Leonard felt a wave of uncertainty. “It’s something I’ve thought about, yes. That okay? I’d never force you into anything you’re not comfortable with, Pasha. You know that right?”

 

“I know,” Pavel nodded with a smile. “I must admit… I feel a little overwhelmed by the idea…”

 

“It’s okay, we don’t have to try it,”

 

“No! I… I think I would like to… I have never… As a child I never…” His face crumpled a little.

 

Leonard quickly understood and reached out for Pavel, pulling him into his arms. He felt his boy sniffle into his shoulder a few times, very small shakes going through his body, and he trailed his fingers over Pavel’s back comfortingly. The poor kid; even though he wouldn’t say it out loud, it was quite obvious his father had actually been pretty neglectful of him as a baby and young child. This was going to be a sensitive thing, he knew, and would make sure to be especially careful.

 

“Oh, sweetheart…” he murmured. “It’s okay. I’ll take care of you. I’ll give you whatever it is you need.”

 

Pavel sniveled. “You promise, Papa?”

 

“I promise, little one. Papa loves you so much.”  
  
  
  
“Love you too, Papa,”

 

Leonard pulled his head back so he could look at his little boy, eyes still damp yet bright and so beautifully green. He held Pavel’s chin between his fingers before leaning in and pressing their lips together. Normally when his boy was in little space, he would ask Leonard permission for kisses first, and so he reacted rather shyly. He let out the tiniest of whimpers, taking a few moments before kissing Leonard back gently and innocently.   
  
  
  
“So what’s the verdict, little man?” Leonard asked, with a kiss to Pavel’s forehead. “You want Papa to get you some diapers?”

 

Pavel blushed and nodded. “If you think I need them, Papa,”

 

“Well, you are a little baby after all, and babies need diapers,”

 

“I your little baby,” Pavel giggled. “You take good care of me, Papa. Thank you,”  
  
  
  
“I’ll always take care of you,”

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


 

Leonard stared into the Medical supplies room, searching for the things he would need for later tonight with Pavel. He kept glancing over his shoulder to check if somebody could see what he was doing, slightly nervous of being caught collecting diapers and other “baby changing” items. It was ridiculous, though; he was the damn CMO of the ship. If he was getting baby supplies, what business was it of anyone else’s? He took a deep breath and took what he needed: a small pack of 10 diapers, some baby powder, and baby wipes. A part of him was actually surprised that they even had this stuff on the ship, but he guessed it was always good to be prepared for an unexpected pregnancy, or having a baby onboard for whatever reason. Leonard smirked a bit at that last thought.

 

Just as he was wandering out of the supply room, arms full of infant… provisions… Who of course did he run into? None other than Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Typical. Bloody typical. Yes, Jim pretty much knew about what Leonard and Pavel got up to behind closed doors, but this was a whole new level and dammit if he wasn’t going bright red right now.

 

“Bones,” Jim acknowledged him with a smile. Then he noticed the diapers. “There uh, a pregnancy I don’t know about? Or… _A baby on the ship_?” He raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
  
  
Leonard felt his jaw set. “Somethin’ like that…”  
  
  
  
“Not gonna lie, Bones, I never pictured you as the kinky type,”

 

“Well lucky for you my private life is none of your damn business, huh?”

 

Jim grinned widely. “I’ll leave you to take care of your baby… _Papa_ ,” he winked.

 

Leonard rolled his eyes and moved past him, heading in the direction of his quarters. His shift had ended half an hour ago, and so all he had needed to do was get the items for Pavel who would most likely be waiting for him already. He was a little nervous about how this was going to go, actually. Yes, Pavel had given Leonard his consent, but there was still a pretty good chance that this could turn sour if it got too real; for both of them.

 

“Pavel?” He called out, stepping through the door.

 

“In here, Leo!” Was the response from Leonard’s bedroom.

 

He smiled to himself and went to find his lover, noticing when he entered the room that Pavel was sitting on the bed waiting for him, legs crossed. He beamed at Leonard, which was a good start, and then eyed off the diapers and other baby items. His eyes twinkled a little, lips curving into an excited smirk. Pavel squirmed on the bed, and Leonard knew he was falling into his little space already. He placed the supplies down onto the end of the bed and crawled up onto the mattress to give his boy a hello-kiss.

 

“Missed you,” he murmured into Pavel’s lips.  
  
  
  
“I missed you too, Leo,” Pavel smiled into their kiss. “Did you have a tiring day?”

 

“Hard not to on this damn ship. How ‘bout you, darlin’?”

 

Pavel glanced at the diapers again. “It was quite exhausting, yes. I am looking forward to tonight. I think… I think I need it,”

 

Leonard nodded in understanding. It was pretty common for Pavel to regress into his little space whenever he’d had a particularly tiring shift on The Enterprise. He may not spend as much time doing physical things like Leonard, but Pavel had to use his brain ten times more than he did, what with all that physics and math, as well as plotting out navigations. Leonard could only sympathise; the poor kid must feel pretty brain dead after his shifts sometimes. And if Pavel wanted to be babied and coddled when he felt that way, Leonard was more than happy to comply.

 

“Leo…” Pavel said quietly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I do not think… That I can be sexual with you while I am wearing diapers. Is not appealing to me,”

 

Leonard almost sighed in relief. “I’m glad to hear that, actually. I feel the same. For me it was more about babying you,”

 

Pavel grinned impishly. “I have really gotten you to like that, yes?”

 

“Certainly looks that way,” Leonard smiled back.

 

“Leo, normally you will wait for me to initiate the roleplay. Do you think tonight you could start? I would like that,”

 

Leonard didn’t see an issue with that, and hell, he _had_ spent the last few hours of his shift hanging out for this. With a smile, he slipped off the bed and went to collect Pavel’s spaceship onesie from the drawer, as well as his pacifier and newest teddy bear they had acquired on shore leave – a plush toy of a Tribble (Pavel had a thing for those balls of fluff).  Once he was back on the bed, he placed the items beside Pavel and reached out to slip his fingers underneath the kid’s gold uniform shirt.

 

“Wanna get dressed, baby? Put your romper on?” Leonard crooned. “You look so cute for your papa in it,”

 

Pavel blushed and nodded. “Okay,”

 

“I need you to put your arms up for me, little man. Come on, that’s a good boy.”

 

Pavel continued to giggle and squirm as Leonard spoke to him like a baby, reaching his arms up so he could slip the shirts off and toss them to the floor. Next, he helped Pavel out of his slacks and underwear, then slipped the adult-sized onesie over his head, tugging the fabric down. Leonard clipped the pacifier to Pavel’s romper and placed it in his mouth, fighting an enormous grin as he watched his little boy fall deeper and deeper into little space.

 

“There’s Papa’s boy!” He said, kissing Pavel’s forehead. “You want your papa to put you in your diaper now, baby?”

 

Pavel smiled around his binky, reaching for his Tribble teddy and clutching it tightly. He nodded at Leonard shyly. Taking that as consent, Leonard reached for the package of diapers, taking out the one on top. He wouldn’t need to apply powder or use the wipes unless Pavel actually had an accident, so he simply encouraged Pavel to lie on his back. His little boy did so, cheeks bright red, holding onto his stuffed toy for dear life. He looked quite humiliated by this, but Leonard also knew the humiliation was something Pavel enjoyed.

 

Leonard gently tickled him. “Such a sweet little boy for me. Papa’s gonna put his baby in a diaper now, okay? We don’t want you having any accidents tonight, do we?”

 

Pavel shook his head. “No accidents, Papa,” he replied around his mouthful of pacifier.

 

With a gentle smile, Leonard then unfolded the diaper and lifted Pavel up so he could slip it beneath his backside. Quickly but carefully, he fastened it, making sure it was secure and snug, then glanced up at Pavel to make sure he was okay with this. His boy was blushing down at him prettily, Tribble toy snuggled against his chest, and suckling on his pacifier. Leonard honestly had never seen anything so sweet in his whole life.

 

“How’s that, baby?” He asked, patting Pavel’s newly padded butt.

 

Pavel spat out his dummy. “Like it, Papa,”

 

“Yeah?” Leonard raised an eyebrow. “You absolutely sure, darlin’? You don’t have to say that for my benefit,”

 

“Makes me feel really little,”

 

Leonard smiled at that and reached down between Pavel’s legs to snap the metal buttons of his onesie together over the thick material of the diaper. He watched as his little boy began to squirm on the bed, causing the diaper to make crinkling sounds against his romper. Each time the noise of plastic against fabric sounded from Pavel’s movements, he would turn a deeper shade of red and giggle self-consciously. Leonard felt an enormous swell of protectiveness wash over him at the view in front of him and moved to sit up against the pillows on his bed. He pulled Pavel onto his lap, cradling him in his arms.

 

“Papa’s little baby,” Leonard murmured.

 

Pavel smiled shyly. “You take such good care of me, Papa. Don’t get mad at baby for wetting the bed, and put me in diapers so I don’t have accidents. I so lucky,”

 

“It’s Papa’s job to take care of you, little one. Because your papa loves you very much,”

 

Leonard smiled down at his little boy and started to rub his belly through the soft fabric of the romper. He watched as Pavel started to grow more and more relaxed in his arms, eyes slowly flickering shut as if he were close to falling asleep. The feeling that rushed over Leonard in that single instant was quick and sudden, and completely unexpected. He couldn’t help it; he suddenly saw Joanna in his arms. His brain knew it was obviously Pavel, but his heart was trying to convince him otherwise. He was suddenly flooded with memories of taking care of his daughter when she was much younger; around the age Pavel would often regress to. He felt a lump forming in his throat.

 

“Papa…?” Pavel whispered, staring up at him with concerned eyes.

 

Leonard could barely breathe. He was hardly conscious of the fact that a tear was dribbling slowly down his cheek. Joanna... He missed her so much. The last time Leonard had seen her was not too long before he and Jocelyn had finalised their divorce. The court had ruled in her favour, giving her complete custody of Joanna. Leonard had felt so helpless and so heartbroken he hadn’t even tried to contact his daughter to let her know he was leaving; that he would be moving to San Francisco and then working in outer space. He constantly wondered if she missed him, or if she even hated him now. God, he only hoped she was okay.

 

Pavel sat up in his lap and cleared his throat a little. “…Daddy?”

 

Leonard froze as he heard the word; Pavel never referred to him as _Daddy_. “What’d you just call me?”

 

“Daddy,” he repeated slowly in his little voice. “Are you okay, Daddy?”

 

And suddenly, Leonard was taken back five or six years ago, when Jocelyn had made the decision to leave him permanently. He remembered sitting alone in the kitchen, a half empty bottle of bourbon beside him as he cradled his head in his hands. He knew the separation was bound to happen, but the reality of it had shattered him. He had started to cry, quiet sobs racking through his body, making him shake. A tiny little hand had rested on his arm, and his daughter’s voice asked so innocently, so full of worry: _“Are you okay, Daddy?”_

 

“Jesus Christ, kid, don’t you _dare_ ,” Leonard said quickly, voice getting higher with emotion. “Don’t you do this to me. You’re not her.”

 

Pavel’s eyes widened, and he swallowed, licking his lips. “Is okay, Daddy…”

 

“Kid, stop it,”

 

Pavel reached up to grasp Leonard’s face in his hands, eyes never straying from his own, and stroked his stubble soothingly. Leonard kept his gaze hard; a warning. But the kid wasn’t letting up, just continued to try and comfort Leonard with his fingertips that were now tracing his lips and then over to his ears.

 

“Daddy, is not your fault,” Pavel whispered. “I know you love me, Daddy.”

 

Leonard nearly choked. “Pavel, please, I – “

 

“ _Daddy_. You need this, I know you do. Baby can take care of his daddy, too,”

 

Leonard knew, deep down, that this was well and truly messed up. He knew that it wasn’t appropriate to be projecting his own issues onto an eighteen-year-old, even if it _was_ the kid who was encouraging him in the first place. But a huge part of him was also nagging to let this continue, to get out of it what he most likely needed, as Pavel kept insisting. So, with a deep breath, he resumed his roleplay.

 

“Daddy’s so sorry, baby…” he murmured. He pulled Pavel to his chest.

 

“Why are you sorry, Daddy?”

 

Leonard closed his eyes. “M’sorry for… For not taking care of you better… For leaving… You deserve better than that,”

 

“Is okay, Daddy,” Pavel whispered soothingly. “You are here now. You take care of me. You’re the best Daddy in the whole world.”  
  
  
  
“That’s all I ever wanted to be, darlin’… Just wanted to be a good daddy to you…”

 

Leonard was holding Pavel so tight that the kid must be struggling to breathe, but he made no sounds of objection, just allowed himself to be held.

 

“You _are_ a good daddy,” Pavel said firmly.

 

Leonard just allowed himself to weep.

 

 

 

* * *

  
  


 

Later on that night, Pavel lay snuggled beside Leonard in bed, probably close to falling asleep. It was 2400 hours after all, however, he himself could not find rest. The events from earlier on were still replaying in his mind, thoughts constantly trying to tell him how sick he was for attempting to gain something cathartic by engaging in a kink with a young Ensign. Pavel hadn’t shown any discomfort or reluctance during this, but Leonard just couldn’t shake the dirty feeling constantly niggling away at him.

 

“Leo?” Pavel said quietly.

 

“Mm?”

 

“You are upset, about tonight,”

 

Leonard remained silent for a few moments. “Yeah. I am,” he eventually replied.

 

“It was too real for you?”

 

“It wasn’t for you?”

 

Pavel sat up. “Maybe a little bit, but it still made me feel better. It did not make you feel better?”

 

“It… Might have…” Leonard admitted. “Don’t you think this is kinda fucked up, though?”

 

“I expressed this concerned to you only recently, and you assured me everything was okay so long as both consent to it,”

 

“I did, didn’t I?”

 

Pavel nodded with a small smile. “You did. But we do not have to keep doing this if it is getting too much for you,”

 

“I appreciate that, Pasha,”

 

“So… You wish to stop?”

 

Leonard stared at his lover, at those wide, green eyes that had suddenly filled with the smallest hint of fear. Ah, hell. There was no way he could ever stop this roleplay when it quite obviously meant so much to Pavel. Christ, when it meant so much to _him_. There was really no denying anymore that Leonard enjoyed this; enjoyed taking care of Pavel as if he were a child and Leonard the father-figure. He wasn’t sure if that made him a monster or not, so he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

 

“No, I don’t wanna stop,” he answered.

 

Pavel looked like he was stopping a smile from forming. “You are sure?”

 

“I’m sure.”

 

Pavel nodded and curled back into Leonard’s side, nuzzling his head against his chest. “Leo?”

 

“Yeah, darlin’?”

 

“Can… Can I keep calling you ‘Daddy’?”

 

Leonard sucked in a breath, unsure for a moment. “You liked that?”

 

“I did, yes… This is okay? I will keep only referring to you as ‘Papa’ if that is your preference,”

 

“No, no, uh… You can call me Daddy if you want…”

 

Pavel did smile this time; Leonard felt it against the bare skin of his torso. He reached to comb his fingers through the kid’s curls, watching as he drifted into sleep.

 

“Goodnight, Daddy…”

 

Leonard closed his eyes. “Goodnight, little man.”


End file.
